


Exuberant

by Amarylissa



Series: Moments of Enlightenment [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny bit of continuation from 'Dry'. Danny's still fed but, but Steve isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exuberant

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Exuberant

Steve was behaving oddly that evening. It wasn't just showing up unannounced, heavens knows he did that often enough.  
"Steve, could you please sit still. A quiet Saturday night in, the game on tv, some beers, and I would be a happy man, were it not for the fact that you seem to have fleas."  
"I don't have fleas!"  
"Well, sit still then. If you were Grace I'd suggest that you had had to much sugar. You haven't been eating Peppermint Patties straight from the freezer again have you?"  
"No, Danny. I'm a grown man, I don't suffer from sugar rush. I'm just happy."  
Danny narrowed his eyes and looked at his partner.  
"Tell me you have not just taken delivery of a fresh box of grenades and the only reason you came over was to conceal them in my house?"  
"No, Danny. Can't I just be happy? I mean, it hasn't been the easiest time since I left the Navy, but Mom's back, Mary and Mom have buried their differences for now, I have a great team at work, and we actually have a weekend off."  
Danny looked back at the game, and took a swig from the beer bottle.  
"I'm not convinced Steven. It's just not like you to be so exuberant."


End file.
